Holiday Cookies
by IsoyaMichiko
Summary: Kagura and Tohru head out for some groceries. Let's just say, Tohru needs to do some comforting today. Two-shot


**Disclaimer: I own a little rat charm bracelet. As well, as a yellow zodiac dragon. Sadly, it is not Furuba. **

O.O

"Tohru, do you really mean it? Do you really think I'm special?"

"Of course I think you're special. You are one of the most amazing people I have met." Tohru said at the girl.

"Then do you really think Kyo will love me?" Kagura whispered while wiping the tears that had fallen down her cheek.

"Why wouldn't Kyo love you? You love him, right?" Tohru set her hand on Kagura's left shoulder. The two of them were on their way to buy some groceries. Kagura spoke again.

"It's just he doesn't seem to like me. Whenever I attempt to talk to him he runs away and yells at me. What did I do wrong?" Kagura said and then waterworks appeared. Many people who were walking by stared at the two girls. Tohru moved her hand on her chin and thought.

"He has a difficult time showing his feelings. I know for sure deep down, that he cares for you. You never did anything wrong Kagura,"

" But what if he doesn't like me? Then I don't know what I'd do." Kagura frowned and stared at her moving feet. Tohru set her thin hands on Kagura's shoulders.

"Give him time Kagura. Maybe you can go on a few simple dates. Like, shopping," Tohru said quietly, "Or you can just talk to him. No yelling, just talking,"

" I try Tohru, I honestly try but I get frustrated when he ignores me. I've tried asking him out before but he walkways yells at me and says no. Oh Tohru, what do I do?" Kagrua confessed as she wiped away some more tears. Tohru smiled slightly at the older female.

"Kagura, I know it's very difficult, but with a little hard work, I know Kyo will reach out to you. Have you tried being gentle towards him?" Kagura made a frustrated noise.

" I have, but it doesn't matter what I do Kyo will never like me!" Kagura shook her head in frustration and ran as fast as she could.

"Kagura, please wait!" Tohru clutched her small purse and hurried after the boar. Looking to her right as she passed the many shops, she saw a flash of green. "Kagura! I know Kyo will like you!"

Kagura turned around with tears flying ," No Tohru, he won't," she admitted falling to her feet and burying her face in her palms. Tohru rushed to the girl's side and prevented her from falling even more.

"Kagura, please listen to me. Even though things are hard, you will overcome it. No matter what,"

"You always know what to say Tohru." she said with a slight smile. Kagura looked up at the younger girl and continued her smiling. Tohru grasped Kagura's hand and pulled her up. She smiled.

"Now, I think we should be getting some groceries. Shall we?"

" That's a good I idea." said Kagura with a giggle. The two continued on their way to the supermarket. They entered the very busy store and split off. Kagura went in search of a basket, while Tohru opened up her small list. "Kyo doesn't like leeks, but Yuki does. I'll get a small amount." she whispered to herself.

" Wow, Tohru your like a mommy, " said Kagura with a laugh " Make sure you get this kind of fish for Kyo it's his favorite," Kagura said pointing to the package of cod.

"Eh? Really?" Tohru said confused. Mommy? She was like a mother? In what way? She looked at the type of fish Kagura was pointing to. "I didn't know he liked that kind. You know a lot about Kyo, Kagura,"

"Haha, well when we were little when we would play together we would make fishing poles and catch them in the stream. Too bad those days couldn't last forever" Kagura said with a sad smile. Tohru looked at the girl who was reminiscing on the past. She spoke up.

"That seems really fun Kagura. Maybe you can teach me how to do that." She paused before continuing, "You can make more happy memories with Kyo, they don't have to linger in the past,"

" I wish I could but Kyo doesn't want to make memories with me."

"That's not true Kagura. Remember what I told you?" Tohru placed the small package of fish in the basket Kagura was holding along with some leeks. She reached out for a package of spinach. When Kagura had spoken again, she jumped.

" Hey Tohru be honest, do you have feelings for Yuki or any of the other men in the Sohma family?" Tohru almost dropped the package of spinach when she heard the question. Staring at the girl she asked, "Kagura, I don't think I heard you correctly,"

"Never mind Tohru," she said with a sly smile, "You'll know soon enough. Anyway, we should be going home. It is almost six and it's already begun to snow. Tohru shrugged and the two of them made their way to the checkout. Tohru placed each of the items while Kagura patiently held the basket. When each item had been accounted for, they made their way outside.

"Kagura, the snow is very pretty," Tohru said pausing her strides to look up at the sky.

Kagura giggled as a snowflake landed on her nose, "Hey Tohru, we should make snow angels and when we get home we can make Christmas cookies for everybody! I want mine to be shaped like a cat!"

Tohru laughed as well when a few snowflakes landed on her arms. "That's a wonderful idea Kagura! I'm pretty sure I have all the ingredients at home," Tohru pondered for a moment before continuing, "We can make sets of all the zodiac animals!"

"I'll make lots of little Kyo's with gumdrops and jellybeans and lots of icing!" Tohru laughed as she imagined the cookie in her head. A cat cookie with gumdrops? "Kagura why don't we invite everybody to Shigure's for dinner. Don't you think that would be fun?"

" We can invite Hari, and Hatsuharu, and Momiji, and Aya, and Kisa, and Hiro, and everybody to Gure-nii's! We might need to go back the store! We can prepare a feast!"

"That's a wonderful idea," Tohru felt Kagura grasp her wrist as she whisked her off in the direction of the store. Now that she thought about it, a small piece of fish wouldn't satisfy that many people. The two of them made their way back to the store and after a few minutes, they came out with four bags in total. The two of them walked as quickly as possible to prevent any snow from falling into their bags. Tohru almost tripped over a hidden rock.

"Tohru, are you alright?" Kagura said bending down. She cocked her head to the side and awaited an answer.

"I'm alright. We should go before we become covered in snow," The two of them continued on their way and made it to Shigure's with only a few snowflakes on their jackets. Kagura opened the door and went to the kitchen to place each item carefully on the counter. She heard a voice.

"DAMN IT! WHY IS SHE HERE?"

O.O

**This is based off an RP I had with my friend. It's mostly dialogue until the end. I've only modified it slightly so the writing style may be off at bits. I wanted to hold this off, until the holiday's, but I couldn't take it! I know, my readers that have been waiting for the double update of Operation: Turn the Rat into a Host!, may be like "Wat. Wat is this. Where's the double update u promised?!" I'm on it gais. Don't worry. This is a two-shot. Update Tomorrow. **


End file.
